Couples Like Seddie
There are many couples/ships who have relationships similar to the Seddie relationship in forms of modern media, including canon couples. TV Shows Josh/Mindy (Drake & Josh) *Josh and Mindy have always "hated" each other and constantly fought. *Josh is a bit of a dork (Freddie). *Mindy is manipulative (Sam). *Mindy loves josh after a while (Like Sam in iOMG) Ned/Moze (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide) *Ned, (Freddie), thinks he's in love with a girl he met in the 6th grade named Suzie (Carly). *Moze (Sam) keeps telling him it won't work out with Suzie (Carly). *Moze teases Ned, like Sam teases Freddie. *When Ned and Moze kissed they pretended like nothing happened afterwards, as Sam and Freddie when they kissed. Logan/Quinn (Zoey 101) *Quinn, like Freddie, is very smart and good at computers. *Logan likes to tease Quinn . *They act like they hate each other to hide their real feelings. Lilly/Oliver (Hannah Montana) *Lilly sometimes makes fun of Oliver and calls him names, like Sam does. *Both Lilly and Oliver are best friends with Miley (Carly). *At first, Oliver was in love with Hannah Montana (until he found out she was Miley), like Freddie with Carly. Tony/Ziva (NCIS) *Both really do care about each other, but don't like to show it. *Ziva (Sam) could easily take down Tony (Freddie) *Ziva hides her feelings behind her tough exterior. Quinn/Puck (Glee) *Quinn (Sam) thinks Puck (Freddie) is a loser *Quinn and Puck are shown to care about each other *Quinn and Puck are/were friends with Finn (Carly) *Quinn and Puck have lied to Finn at one point. (Quinn and Puck on Beth's dad, Sam and Freddie about the kiss) *Quinn and Puck have kissed *They bring out the better in each other *Quinn denies her feelings for Puck, but they're still big feelings Puck/Rachel (Glee) *Puck (Sam) is constantly mean to Rachel (Freddie). *Puck kissed Rachel. *Puck used to hate her, but then he warmed up to Rachel and they are now frienemies. *Puck may have obtained feelings for Rachel after their kiss, and vice versa. Finn/Rachel (Glee) *Finn (Sam) is tough. *Rachel (Freddie) is smart and constantly bullied. *Finn has a soft side and Rachel was the first to bring it out (like Freddie brought out the sensitivity in Sam on iKiss). *Finn used to be in love with Quinn (Carly) and thought of Rachel as just a friend but got over Quinn and dated Rachel in the end of Season 1. Urkel/Laura (Family Matters) *Laura (Sam) doesn't like Urkel (Freddie). *Laura insults Urkel. *Urkel is a dork while Laura is a bit tomboy-like. *Later on, Laura denied her true feeligs for Urkel. Sonny/Chad (Sonny With a Chance) #They claim to hate each other #They fight constantly #they show soft feelings for each other #it is a love/hate reletionship Kuki/Wally (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Kuki (Freddie) is nice, sweet, mostly happy, and sometimes gullible. *Wally (Sam) is tough, sometimes rude, short tempered, and easily angered. *The two of them are oppisites, like Sam and Freddie. *Wally secretly loves Kuki, and is similar to the feelings fans speculate exist between Seddie. *Wally gets jealous when Kuki has a love interest. *They kissed once but never told anyone about it, but Numbuh 2 found out, like Carly found out that Sam and Freddie kissed. Buffy/Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Buffy (Sam) is tough, can take care of herself and is blonde. *At first, Spike (Freddie) and Buffy (Sam) didn't start off well, but eventually turned friends/allies. *They often fought a lot. *When Spike met Buffy, he was in love with Drusilla (Carly) *Spike was under the false impression Buffy was flirting with him, while it was really Faith in Buffy's body - and Freddie was under the false impression Sam was flirting with him, while it was really Melanie. *Spike secretly loved Buffy, even when with Drusilla and Harmony. *In the final episode, Buffy finally admitted that she loved Spike - meaning she loved him all along. **This signifes Spike and Buffy secretly loved each other, and first hid their relationship from others. Similar to how Freddie and Sam are possibly secretly in love with each other, and hid their kiss from others. Mickie James/Randy Orton (WWE) They are always fighting. Randy is evil (sam) Mickie is kind (Freddie) Books Ron/Hermione (Harry Potter) *Hermione, like Freddie, is very smart. *Ron, like Sam, is lazy and isn't afraid to break rules. *Hermione and Ron constantly bicker, like Freddie and Sam. *Hermione and Ron are both friends with Harry (Carly). Percy/Annabeth (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) *Annabeth (Sam) constantly teases Percy (Freddie). *Percy (Freddie) is the weaker (in some ways) of the two. *They have nicknames for eachother *In the first book Annabeth doesn't really like Percy. *They share a kiss Sabrina/Puck (The Sisters Grimm) *Puck constantly pranks Sabrina. *The two don't ever get along. *They were each other's first kiss. Morning/Portia (Suck It Up) *Portia (Sam) is cynical and mean towards Morning (Freddie). *Morning is awkward and dorky like Freddie. *They grow to become friends after awhile. *They kiss each other. Max/Fang (Maximum Ride) *Max (Sam) is sarcastic and cynical. *Max and Fang have known each other for a long time and have been friends that long too. *Max got mad when Fang kissed Lissa (Carly). *They shared a first kiss. *They are not sure about their feelng towards eachother. Katniss/Peeta (The Hunger Games) *They have opposite personalities *Katniss (Sam) seems to be very tough and strong, while Peeta (Freddie) has a soft side. *Most people turn to Katniss for guidance Cartoons Jimmy/Cindy (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Cindy (Sam) is constantly attacking Jimmy (Freddie), but secretly likes him. *Cindy (Sam) gives Jimmy (Freddie) a lot of nicknames. *At first Jimmy (Freddie) liked Betty (Carly), but later fell in love with Cindy (Sam). Arnold/Helga (Hey Arnold!) *Helga (Sam) always teases Arnold (Freddie) *Helga (Sam) has a secret crush on Arnold (Freddie) *Arnold has a crush on Helga, but he's to dense to admit it. *Arnold (Freddie) was in love with Lila (Carly), who happens to be a brunnette, until he found that it was only a shallow love, and later they stay as friends. *Helga (Sam) gives a lot of nicknames to Arnold(Freddie). This nicknames somehow resembles to Sam's nicknames to Freddie, as Arnold-o (Freddie-o). Jacob/Renee (Jacob Two-Two) *They are rivals but also really close friends. Alvin/Brittany (Alvin & the Chipmunks) *The two constantly fight but it's clear they like each other. Maurecia/Todd (Wayside) *Maurecia has a crush on Todd. *Maurecia (Sam) shows affection for Todd (Freddie) by beating up on him repeatedly. *Todd usually takes the pain Maurecia inflicts upon him. Lulu/Tubby (Little Lulu) Duncan/Courtney (Total Drama Island) *Duncan (Sam) is a tough delinquent who gets in trouble, while Courtney (Freddie) is a smart brunette rule-follower *They constantly fought, and often denied their feelings - though it was mostly Courtney who denied it. *Duncan and Courtney had their first kiss outside in front of the cabin, while Sam and Freddie had their first kiss outside in the fire escape. *They gave each other 'pet names'. Movies Hiccup/Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) *Astrid is like Sam: blonde, strong and tough; Hiccup is like Freddie: Brunette, Gentle, with good-heart and a little bit cowardly. *Astrid is impressed when Hiccup shows that he knows a train a dragon. *Even with her bullying ways, Astrid shows a sweet personality when she whether. *Astrid kisses Hiccup to encourage him. Danny/Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Sawyer (Sam) is cynical and doesn't like Danny at first. *Danny (Freddie) is optimistic and a tad dorky. *Sawyer hides her feelings for Danny until the end. *Danny and Sawyer (almost) kiss. Leia/Han (Star Wars) *Leia dislikes Han at first. *They pretend to hate each other to cover their feelings. *Han (Sam) mocks Leia (Freddie) after she expresses her dislike. *They shared a kiss. After the kiss, they allowed their feelings to change. Rapunzel/Flynn (Tangled) *they do not get along *the have Rapunzel is Blonde (like Sam) Flynn is has brown hair (like Freddie) *Flynn is an outlaw wanted by guards (like Sam and jail) Rapunzel is a goodie goodie (such as Freddie) *They wer each others first kiss Anime/Manga Ash/Misty (Pokemon) *Misty is tough, and teases Ash constantly. *Ash is usually sweet about being teased--he just deals with it. *The bicker constantly, but it's obvious they like each other. Jessie/James (Pokemon) *Jessie (Sam) makes fun of and "beats up" James (Freddie). *Jessie (Sam) is real tough, and doesn't show her true self often. *James (Freddie) is nice, and just deals with Jessie (Sam) messing with him. *James (Freddie) is the weaker (in certain ways) one of the two. Zuko/Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *They both hate each other, but eventually bring out each other's hidden sides. *Katara (Sam) never misses an opportunity to harass Zuko (Freddie). Aang/Toph (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Aang (Freddie) is sweet and a bit oblivious and was brought up by slightly overprotective monks, while Toph (Sam) is tough and also a bit oblivious and was brought up in a very disfunctional family. *Aang ''thinks ''that he loves Katara (Carly) *Toph has a "little crush" on Sokka (Spencer) who happens to be Katara's older brother. *The two constantly argue and bicker, but are there for eachother when the other needs them most. *Toph has all sorts of nicknames for Aang (i.e. twinkletoes) and is always teasing him about being weak. *Toph is (in several episodes) wanted by the police. *Katara, Toph and Aang are all friends, with Sokka as an older brother to many of them and one of Sokka's many love interests. Sound familiar? Toph/Sokka (Avatar: the Last Airbender) *Toph (Sam) and Sokka (Freddie) have a love/hate relationship. *Toph (Sam) is always teasing Sokka (Freddie). *Toph (Sam) is a tomboy and has a tough-girl appearance, while Sokka is more like Freddie. *While they banter a lot, they also have their moments together like Sam and Freddie. *They are both very sarcastic and sardonic towards each other, much like Sam and Freddie Ranma/Akane (Ranma ½) Candy/Terry (Candy Candy) Category:Browse